


And My Darlin', I'll Be Rooting For You

by esmereldagrace



Series: 'Train? What train?' [6]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of Anxiety/Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmereldagrace/pseuds/esmereldagrace
Summary: "I was hoping that I heard wrong and that I don't have to be at the Christmas lunch today."Now Luke was truly peeved, pushing away from Reid a little more so he could make it clear to him with his face that he couldn't get out of this. "Reid, don't do this."Reid's eyes widened innocently. "Do what?"Luke resisted the urge to growl. "You have to be there, if not for me then for Freddie. I cannot be there alone, I cannot be there without you. If you're going to fake being more ill just to stay at home because you hate being social...I swear, I will not have sex with you ever again. You can forget the sexy plans. You know I can't turn up to a family event without myhusband, you absolute--"Before Luke could insult him some more, he was pissed and rightfully, Reid kissed him hard to shut him up, throwing in a little tongue too that had Luke gasp for air when he was done."You're hot when you're angry," Reid said with a smirk.





	And My Darlin', I'll Be Rooting For You

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for some Christmas feels on Easter Sunday!! Whooooo! *high five*
> 
> Ahahahaha, so like...I know it definitely isn't Christmas, and I don't think there is anyone here in a Christmas-y mood but, I promise I started this WAY before Christmas and only just got it done because of writers block and other stuff? Let's be honest though, this just got wayyyyy out of hand and this fic was definitely a case of the characters taking over and not letting me end this monster. It didn't even hit the original premise of the fic and is atleast 10k words more than it was mean to be?! 
> 
> Oh my. I kinda can't believe I'm still writing about them though? 
> 
> Literally nothing happens in this, it's just a day in the life as Luke and Reid tbh. But it gave me happy feels for weeks and months so I hope it does the same for you. It's also unbeta-ed too, so apologies for any glaring mistakes!
> 
> The title of the fic is from London Grammar and their song, [Rooting For You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqhgXAGP4Ho).
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! Kudos and/or comments are very welcome if deserved. ♥

 

This Christmas morning wasn't quite like the past Christmas mornings.

 

For one thing, Luke thought he'd be woken up with screams of joy, but instead it was the rather loud snores from Reid sleeping next him. But the poor guy, it wasn't quite his fault.

Freddie had been struck down by a horrific flu the week before Christmas. A runny nose, a nasty cough, and a high fever had him down and out for a couple of worry filled days.

Reid had been beside himself and had stayed up as best he could through the first couple of nights while Luke had taken charge during the day, the both of them swapping shifts when they could. Whilst Freddie was ill, it made sense to move Freddie into their room so they could be right there in case he needed them, so they'd all been camped out together for the better part of a week.

They'd both been wrung out and exhausted by the ordeal. It wasn't until Freddie had woken up one morning with a smile and asking for something to eat after not having had anything but water and any substantial food for days, did Reid look like the world had lifted off of his shoulders...Luke had felt the same way to be honest.

But then disaster had struck, somehow Luke had avoided catching the bug and Reid had fallen victim to it only a couple of hours after Freddie had gotten over it.

And Reid being ill was, let's just say an experience Luke wouldn't wish upon anyone.

The grumpiness only increased the sicker he got, and the fact that Reid was someone who loved to keep busy meant that the flu was a hindrance he hated to his core. As a doctor, being sick meant the end of the world and he couldn't fathom how he could go on, worried about those patients who he couldn't see and treat.

But as much as Reid tried to fight the tiredness and his fever, he succumbed to it, took some sick days and finally let Luke actually take care of him. Luke had to reassure him there was another good neurosurgeon to take his place for now, despite the fact he wasn't as great as Reid.

There was an underlying guilt there from Reid, Luke knew that. He knew that Reid felt like this was the last thing either of them needed with Freddie only just getting better, and especially just before Christmas. But Luke sought to reassure him, in ways that didn't need words, that it was totally okay. They were a partnership for life, best friends, and husbands. Taking care of him wasn't something that Reid ever needed to feel guilty about.

And it was lucky that Luke was pretty good at multi-tasking. Freddie helped in his own way as best he could, giving those all important healing kisses, hugs, and cuddles when Reid needed them most.

However, Reid was much better than he had been a couple of days ago. He still had a rattling cough that hurt his chest, but with that came the loud snoring that had Luke awake earlier than normal most mornings.

This morning however, he didn't mind so much, because it was Christmas Day. And more importantly... it meant that he was actually awake when Freddie sneaked into their room from his own.

Luke could hear his feet whisper across the carpet in their room before he saw him, and couldn't help the bright grin that overtook his own face when he saw his son.

"Morning baby," Luke whispered, shuffling backwards carefully to not jostle Reid's arm that was draped around his waist, and made some space for Freddie.

Freddie's hair was a complete mess, curls sticking up in the air on one side as well as some pillow creases on his cheek. But his eyes were bright, and thankfully now fever free, but he was quick to climb into bed with Luke and into his arms, both sharing a pillow and some warmth under the duvet. It wasn't quite arctic weather outside, but snow had fallen for three days in a row piling up through the day and night, so there was still a chill in the air, although the house was toasty warm.

"Merry Chismas!" Freddie whispered back, making Luke laugh softly and gave his cheek a couple of kisses.

"Merry Christmas, honey." Luke brushed Freddie's curls away from his face and kissed his cute little nose. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yup! S'Papa sleepin'?"

Luke nodded, making a face. "Isn't his snoring so loud and funny?"

Freddie hid his giggle behind his hand and squirmed closer to Luke, seeking his warmth. "He feeling icky?"

Luke smoothed a thumb over his tiny eyebrows. "Still feeling icky, but not so icky that he won't wake up soon to open presents with us."

Freddie's eyes widened in disbelief, and a little excitement. "Did Santa bring pressies fo' me?"

"He did, and it's because you've been such a good boy this year," Luke told him, pressing their foreheads together lightly. "And you'll probably have some more when we all, including your Papa if he's feeling better, go to Grandpa's for lunch. You excited?"

"Yuh huh, n'does Peggy got presents, too?"

"Yuh huh," Luke mimicked him as Freddie giggled some more, in awe of his son's sweet heart. "She's got some, too."

Freddie couldn't live one moment without his Peggy, wanting to share everything he has with her, whether that be food or toys. They were inseparable best friends, boy and dog, so it was a given that Santa would bring Peggy a present too.

"Daddy, my bunny sleepin'. She feeling icky," Freddie told him solemnly.

"Oh no," Luke made a sad face, playing along. "She got the flu like you?"

Freddie nodded, his hair getting even more mussed against the pillow. "And I put her in my bed and kiss her like Papa n'you did when I was icky."

Luke held back a laugh and ran his fingers through Freddie's curls. "That's so sweet of you, baby. Do you think she'll be okay for lunch?"

"I think so," Freddie said. "You n' Papa can give her med-sins, n' some--some--"

Freddie scrunched his eyebrows together and mimed what looked like someone feeding him something, blowing on the imaginary spoon before eating the imaginary food, obviously not able to find the word. But Luke knew exactly what he meant.

"Okay honey, some hot chicken soup sounds great, that's nice--we can do that." Luke kissed his forehead and cast an eye towards the clock on the wall opposite. He glanced back down at Freddie and caught his gaze with a smile and a waggle of his eyebrows, smoothing a hand over his back.

"Time for breakfast I think. First I'll make you some hot chocolate milk, give Peggy something to eat, after that we can open presents and _then_ we can make pancakes for breakfast. That sound good, bubba?"

Freddie nodded enthusiastically, wiggling in excitement.

"But first, you gotta go and brush your teeth," Luke told him, before his excitement got out of hand. "And you gotta help me with breakfast 'cause Papa told me that he loves Freddie's pancakes more than anything."

Freddie gasped, grin brightening his face, looking proud. "He does?"

It was honestly the truth, and something Reid had mentioned in his fever daze a couple of days ago which was so adorable it had Luke tearing up. "He did, my love. Now go on, go. The quicker you brush your teeth, the quicker we can open some presents."

Freddie was truly their mini rocket, and was quick to shoot out of their bed and into the en suite in their room. He had a brush of his own and a little stool so he could reach the sink in there, along with another one in the family bathroom down the hall.

Luke was about to join him before the warm arm that had been draped around his waist dragged him closer, startling him.

"Holy sh-Reid! When did you wake up?"

A low rumble of a laugh and a kiss to his neck calmed Luke's racing heart somewhat, and he snuggled into his husband's arms, Reid's hand slipping under his t-shirt and on his warm skin.

"Hmmm, when did I say that?" came the answer instead.

Luke took a hold of Reid's hand from his stomach and pulled it up to his chest, dropping a kiss to it. "Say what?"

"About loving Freddie's pancakes?"

Luke snorted a laugh and deftly turned around in Reid's arms, their legs tangling under the covers, as he drank in his face. He did look better than he had the day before, his eyes clearer and face filled with colour. The roughness in his voice was still there however, and so was the five day stubble that was now a short beard that Luke couldn't quite get enough of. He smoothed his thumb against the grain and met his gaze.

"When you were deliriously feverish a couple days ago. It was really cute."

Reid glared at Luke. "I did not say that."

"I have it recorded."

Reid narrowed his eyes Luke's way, looking somewhat suspicious. "You lie."

"I am not lying, you did say it and it was really sweet okay? I may have shed a tear."

"Now that I can believe."

"Hey!" Luke protested, swatting at Reid's chest with a pout.

Reid just laughed and dragged Luke close for a non-contagious kiss, morning breath be damned.

And god yeah, it was a good kiss. Luke sighed happily into it, a little peeved when Reid pulled back too soon in his opinion, and cradled his cheek in the palm of his hand, gazing at him so lovingly it made Luke's heart race.

"Hi," Reid murmured with a smile. Luke wasn't going to lie, there were advantages to Reid not being quite over his flu. His voice was _really_ sexy and rough these days and made him shiver in a good way.

"Hi," Luke said back, almost as if he was in a trance, and the answering smile wasn't to be helped.

"Merry Christmas."

Luke leaned in for one more quick kiss and grinned, brushing their noses together, smoothing a hand over Reid's forehead feeling for a fever before leaving his hand to rest on his cheek. "Merry Christmas, to you too. How are you feeling, my darling?"

Reid wrinkled his nose at the endearment but smirked. "I'm feeling good, but I'd feel much better if I got my Christmas present right here, right now."

Luke felt a hand move low down and almost into his sweats knowing exactly what Reid was hinting at. He was quick to slap his hand away and wriggle his lower half away with a laugh, as Reid made a few more attempts to seduce him.

" _Reid_ , Freddie is a couple feet away. We cannot have sex."

Instead of an answer, Reid pulled him in for another kiss that Luke had to wrestle himself out of reluctantly, and again swat Reid's hand away from his ass. "Reid, seriously," Luke snorted a laugh and put his hands on Reid's chest, "I promise we can do whatever you want later tonight. I have plans, lots of sexy plans."

Reid cocked an eyebrow, grin growing by the second. "You have sexy plans?"

Luke stole one more kiss for himself, looking smug. "I do indeed, and if you're a good boy at the lunch today you'll get everything you want and more."

Reid seemed to be satisfied with that. "I _was_ hoping that I heard wrong and that I don't have to be at the Christmas lunch today."

Now Luke was truly peeved, pushing away from Reid a little more so he could make it clear to him with his face that he couldn't get out of this. "Reid, don't do this."

Reid's eyes widened innocently. "Do what?"

Luke resisted the urge to growl. "You have to be there, if not for me then for Freddie. I cannot be there alone, I cannot be there without you. If you're going to fake being more ill just to stay at home because you hate being _social_...I swear, I will not have sex with you ever again. You can forget the sexy plans. You know I can't turn up to a family event without my _husband_ , you absolute--"

Before Luke could insult him some more, he was pissed and rightfully, Reid kissed him hard to shut him up, throwing in a little tongue too that had Luke gasp for air when he was done.

"You're hot when you're angry," Reid said with a smirk.

"Whaa-" It took a second to hit Luke and when it did, Reid definitely deserved the cuff to his head. "That was not even a funny joke--don't do that to me," he complained, not amused at all.

"I thought it was, but hey--I'm sorry," Reid dragged Luke close again. "I wouldn't ever let you go alone to suffer your mother's misguided wrath. I know you're anxious about seeing her after the fight."

Reid wasn't entirely wrong. Luke was worried, and a little anxious. He'd really thought that things were good between them, and they had been for a while and it's not like they hated each other right now. God, he loved her more than anything. But this time around, he knew he had nothing to be sorry for.

A couple of weeks ago, Faith had come to see him and told him that she thought she could be pregnant. Being the supportive brother he was, and with the help of Reid and Dev, they'd gotten her checked out and confirmed the news. It wasn't as if she was a teenager any longer, and she had a career of her own. She was confident, and self sufficient. A far cry from the troublemaker she used to be.

In her mind however, there was no question of not having the baby at all.

The baby's father was completely in love with her and she in love with him, and although he was living in London (where they'd met a couple of months ago), he was willing to do anything so that they could raise the baby together. And Luke, with the help of Reid, were helping her make up her mind about what to do next.

But, his mother had found the hospital report before they'd had a chance to tell her, and all hell had broken loose. She'd been upset that Faith had hidden it from her, upset that she'd let herself get into a difficult situation. And once she'd found out that Luke had been helping her, it turned into a huge dramatic argument that was typically them.

They'd not really talked to each other face to face since. Luke had reached out via text to apologise, to ask her to support Faith when she needed her most, and that he was only doing what felt right.

But he'd heard nothing.

And today, she was going to be at the farm and Luke was worried she'd start another argument when that was the last thing he wanted.

"I am a little anxious," Luke told Reid, not surprised that Reid had him all figured out. "Thought I hid that well from you."

Reid thumbed at his chin. "Not so much, and I know you well. Don't let Christmas be ruined by something that wasn't even your fault. Your mother is probably over it by now, so just behave as you would normally with her today and it'll all fix itself. You've done all you could."

There wasn't many a time that Reid was wrong, and Luke knew in his heart of hearts that his mother wouldn't let this last long. But the worry was still there. He hated being in fights with anyone.

"Hey," Reid shook him to get his attention, kissing his forehead. "It'll be okay, alright?"

"Yeah," Luke breathed, nodding to himself. "It will be."

"Good, now I suggest you get to the bathroom as soon as possible because Freddie's been in the there a long time. It's suspiciously quiet and I have a feeling he's up to something."

"Ohhhhh crap," Luke said under his breath, because knowing Freddie he was definitely up to something cheeky. He scrambled out of bed, throwing Reid a middle finger over his shoulder when he heard him laughing hard.

"I hate you," Luke grumbled.

"I love you," Reid said in reply.

Luckily things weren't as bad as Luke had thought.

Freddie had clearly finished brushing his teeth, but was still stood on his stool with a shaving brush, singing to himself. He had somehow figured out how to squeeze some shaving cream out of the tube, wet his hands to foam it up and was slathering it all over his face with the brush, like he'd seen both his fathers do many a time. Thankfully, the razor was nowhere where he could reach, so that was a relief.

It was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. This boy was the most magical, happiest being that filled his life with so much joy. Luke didn't think any words could ever describe how he felt about him.

Luke leant in the doorway, with his arms crossed, happy to watch Freddie do his thing and somehow managed to not startle when Reid came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, chin resting on Luke's shoulder. Luke twisted his head to catch his gaze, sharing a smile with him, sure that Reid was thinking the same as him.

Before Luke or Reid could say anything, Freddie dropped the brush into the sink and sneezed, surprising himself with the intensity. Freddie left his hands over his mouth and nose and turned to face both his fathers with an alarmed look, only just noticing them.

There had been a snot explosion, that was clear.

"Duddy, P'pa...s'eve'ywhere!" came his muffled protest from behind his hands.

Luke bit back a laugh and came to his son's rescue, Reid coming in to find the spare towel they'd kept in the drawers, along with the muslin cloth for his delicate nose.

"Aww, it's okay, honey. Come here."

Luke lifted Freddie to sit next to the sink as Reid handed the towel and cloth wordlessly over to Luke, bending down to drop a kiss to Freddie's hair as Luke helped clean his face of the shaving cream and his hands up of snot.

"Daddy it hurts," Freddie pouted, angling away from Luke when he got him to blow into the muslin cloth.

"I'm so sorry baby, just lemme wipe your hands now, please?"

Freddie acquiesced, wondering when all the torture of the nose and hand wiping would be over. Days of the same had made his nose a tiny bit sore.

"There, and we are all done," Luke said with a flourish, hugging Freddie close to press a kiss to his forehead. "Is that better?"

Freddie nodded and with a grin held his arms up towards Reid so he'd pick him up, and how could Reid ever say no? He hefted him up on to his hip and gave him an absent kiss to his cheek, and Freddie was quick to wrap his arms around Reid and kiss his stubbly cheek in turn. "Merry Chismas Papa!"

Luke couldn't help the soft laugh, feeling his heart swell when he saw Reid's face transform into a look that was only for Freddie and Luke's eyes.

"Merry Christmas," Reid said softly, pressing a lingering kiss to Freddie's temple, pushing his curls out of his face.

"You icky, Papa?" Freddie asked concernedly, hand resting on his cheek.

"No," Reid said with a shake of his head meeting Luke's gaze and throwing a wink his way. "Not anymore."

If there ever was a perfect start to Christmas morning, this was it.

 

***

 

"Freddie, baby--please be careful. I gave you the big boy mug because you told me you'd sit down quietly and drink your milk," Luke told him with his eyebrows raised, voice firm.

A contrite looking Freddie pouted and sat back down onto the floor, edging closer and closer to his presents giving Luke a half-hearted glare, as if he was trying to practice the look. Peggy had found her place near Freddie's feet, content to be near her best friend for now.

Good god, sometimes Freddie was Reid through and through. That look was completely Reid, and Freddie had definitely learnt it from him.

Luke could feel Reid laughing silently since he was currently cuddled into him on the couch with their feet up, Reid's arm draped around his shoulder. Luke couldn't help but roll his eyes from over his coffee cup up at him.

"I hope you're happy. Our son is going to glare people into submission before kindergarten is even over."

Reid shook his head with another laugh. "There's nothing wrong with Freddie putting people in their place."

"Within reason! Not because he got told to do something and he doesn't like it."

Luke could feel his mind dream up a million different scenarios where, because of him, Freddie didn't grow up to be the best man he could be. "I don't want him to be spoilt. I don't want him to be ungrateful and mean."

"Oh my god," Reid huffed a laugh and drank the last of his coffee, letting go of Luke long enough to put the mug on the table opposite before wrapping Luke up in his arms again, which Luke secretly loved more than anything.

"Look, he doesn't behave like this at day care, you and I both know he's only like this with us. Our son is not going to grow up spoilt, not with a father like you. Yes, we indulge him, but this is just him testing our boundaries. It's not the end of the world."

"Yet," Luke mumbled under his breath, resting his head on Reid's shoulder.

"You're an idiot," Reid punctuated with a kiss to his forehead. "I thought I was the man who's always all about the doom and gloom."

"People change."

"And so will our son, he's still becoming his own little person. Let him make a few mistakes, we're there to pick him up when he falls. We'll be there when he triumphs. Don't worry about the little things, Luke--we know better, you know better."

Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, and out slowly. These days his mind wasn't quite in the right place, he guessed the fight with his mother had him off kilter. The smallest things were creating an anxiety within him he didn't realise till he'd eventually verbalised them to Reid.

He was good at compartmentalising things as and when needed. But sometimes, a small errant worry would manifest into something ridiculous and overblown, and Luke knew he was lucky he had Reid to pull him back, to keep him grounded in the important stuff. But he also knew that the responsibility to not go down that path was on him too, and he was trying to get better at that.

Freddie, Reid, Peggy and their family...that's what was important. And they could, and would, get through anything together. Even the little things.

"Hey, you okay?"

Luke felt a hand smooth over his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Reid staring at him with concern. So, he tilted his chin up and gave Reid a reassuring, lingering kiss. "I'm okay, promise."

Luke gave him one more kiss to appease him as Reid's frown settled, smiling into it, so grateful he had managed to blackmail Reid so many years ago. He was completely proud of that, no matter how Reid had ended up here, he couldn't be more thankful. "I love you, so much."

"I know," Reid told him with a smirk and a wink. "Now come on, let's open some presents before our kid starts a riot, and the quicker they're open, the quicker I get breakfast."

Luke burst out laughing, so in love with this ridiculous man. "It's always about your stomach, huh? I see--who cares what Santa got you for Christmas? It's not like you've been a good boy anyway, maybe you just got a bunch of coal."

Reid's hand somehow slid down close to Luke's ass, and the squeeze to it made Luke jerk in surprise and squeak out loud, giggling into the kiss Reid pressed to his lips. "Oh I think I've been a very good boy, don't you?"

Luke tried to squirm out of his grasp, laughing breathlessly, wanting to be careful of his coffee mug. "You are a sex fiend, what is wrong with you?" He'd been very clingy and touchy feely lately, which Luke wasn't going to complain about at all. It was cute, and it felt wonderful to know that even after so many years, Reid wasn't tired of him yet.

"Maybe I can't wait till tonight."

"I promise it'll be worth the wait," Luke said with wink, giving Reid another kiss to his nose this time, making him wrinkle his nose adorably in reply. "I'll be doing all the work, so you can lay back and relax the whole time."

Reid cocked an eyebrow, a grin sneaking through, his lips only an inch away from Luke's. "Oh yeah?"

Luke licked his lips and nodded, eyes firmly fixed on Reid's lips. "Uh huh."

"Daddy, I'm done. Pressies now!"

Both jerked out of their trance, Reid laughing into Luke's hair as Luke blushed hard and took the proffered mug from Freddie's hand. Peggy lay her head on Luke's lap, tail wagging madly and barking once, completely in agreement with her best friend.

Luke felt Reid drop a couple of kisses to his neck, his beard ticklish, and shrugged him off with a giggle, cuffing at his head when Reid tried to lean in again. "Alright, my loves--time for presents!"

 

***

 

The mugs got put away pretty quick, and Freddie was quick to ask Luke for Peggy's present first.

Both Luke and Reid were sat on the floor, watching as Freddie helped Peggy rip open her wrapping paper. She'd gotten a cute woolly jumper for a dog her size, some treats, and a couple of toys that had been long overdue since they always went missing somehow.

Reid rolled his eyes at everything, not surprised at Luke's choice. It's not like he'd had a hand in buying anything for Peggy since he'd been busy at work.

But when Freddie asked him to dress Peggy in her clothes, Reid had to admit out loud she looked really adorable, despite the half-hearted mumbles of animal cruelty. However Peggy was a trooper, happily posing for photos that Freddie insisted on which Luke and Reid were both happy to take. A bunch of pictures were already on their way to Hannah, Dev, Katie, and to his brothers and sisters.

Next, and most importantly, it was Freddie's turn.                                                                 

After having watched Star Wars recently, he'd been obsessed with everything to do with it. Luke blamed Reid for that to be honest. And out of all the characters, Rey had turned out to be his favourite. So it was a given that he'd want to dress like her, too--and as a result, in little Freddie's haul there was a replica Rey costume (which he was ecstatic about judging by the screaming), and he demanded to wear it straight away, which Reid was happy to help him with. He helped tie Freddie's hair up into a bun to keep his hair out of his face for even more pictures to send to family and friends. There was also Captain America shield his size, a lightsaber too, and an assortment of books, toys, and some puzzles.

Satisfied with his presents and giving some thank you kisses unprompted to both his fathers, Freddie took over the present giving and at Luke's instruction, giving Reid his presents one by one.

Reid didn't ever want anything, never made any requests, but Luke had a good eye as to what he needed or what needed updating. It was almost always impossible to get Reid to go shopping for anything ever, so presents were an easy way to get him new things.

A new winter coat was the first thing on Luke's list for Reid. It was a beautiful wool coat in the most gorgeous shade of dark gray, with a black scarf, hat and gloves to match. Next were some novels that Reid had had his eyes on, but because of work hadn't had the chance to ever even think about them again. Luke had made a mental note and had ordered them stealthily. And finally there was some expensive cologne which, thankfully, Reid really liked the scent of.

The man was hard to please sometimes.

"Hey, thank you--I love everything," Reid said, thanking Luke with a kiss, looking uncomfortable as he always did when it came to getting presents. "Even though I needed none of this."

"You're an idiot," Luke chided him, holding Reid's face in his hands. "I wanted to treat you to some nice things, deal with it. That's just how much I love you."

There was a tinge of a blush on Reid's cheeks which he tried to hide but couldn't quite do so, but he nodded in understanding, stealing one more kiss which Luke was happy to give.

"So, where's my present, Doctor?" Luke asked.

Reid crawled over to grab the last two presents under the tree handing them over. Luke was quick to open them, the way Freddie had and was surprised to see a pair of elite running shoes that Luke had talked about once about three months ago. Apparently Reid's eidetic memory came in very handy during Christmas, and with Dev's help and advice also bought Luke a fitness tracker that came in the form of a watch. It was the perfect gift.

"Reid, I love both of these. I can't believe you've been listening to me."

Reid frowned, eyes narrowing. "I do listen to you, you know."

"Aww, my sweet pumpkin pie!" Luke gave Reid a consoling kiss, holding his chin between his fingers. "I'm kidding, I know you listen to me--I really appreciate that you do. This is a such a nice surprise, and something I totally forgot about, so thank you, I love it so much."

Reid cocked an eyebrow. "And you love me?"

Luke laughed, giving Reid's chin a quick kiss and patted at his knee. "I love you, too--of course I do."

"I think I can make you love me just a little bit more."

"What do you mean?"

Reid just gave him a smug look, and glanced over at Freddie was running around, pretending to fight some pretend enemies. "Hey, Freddie--come here, bub."

Confused, Luke watched as Freddie came bounding over, Peggy right behind him, and latched straight onto Reid with a grin. Reid hugged him close, pulling him into his lap and kissed his cheek as Peggy wandering over to lay down and rest her head on Luke's knee.

Reid booped Freddie's nose, making him giggle, taking his shield and lightsaber laying it on the floor next to them. "Remember the surprise you and I did for your Daddy, do you want to tell him what we did?"

Freddie's face scrunched up in thought, his finger tapping on his chin before pouting. "What surp'ise?"

Luke's lips twisted in amusement still feeling really confused but let Peggy nose his hand for some attention and Luke was quick to give her some head scratches and quick kiss to her head.  

Reid huffed a laugh, sharing an exasperated look with Luke and tucked some wayward curls behind Freddie's ear and out of his way. "Remember we went to see those people in Chicago, just before we both got sick? You remember what we did, monster? And I told you it was a secret between us?"

Luke had a vague idea where this was going, but he was still seriously baffled, not wanting to assume anything just yet.

Freddie gasped, nodding with a beaming smile. "I 'member!"

"Then tell your Daddy," Reid urged him with a reassuring smile.

"We-we gave pressies, Daddy."

"You gave presents to who, baby?" Luke asked, frowning.

"To da babies and mah frens, loads of pressies!" Freddie exclaimed, spreading his arms wide for emphasis.

"Huh?" Luke looked to Reid for an explanation, because none of this made sense anymore.

Reid laughed heartily and gave Freddie another kiss to his cheek before giving Luke his full attention. "Remember that foster home that you helped out last year? The one that was close to getting shut down, and you managed to pull some strings to keep it open."

Luke nodded absently. It had been a long and tough fight, but it had been worth all the hard work in the end.

"I can't believe Freddie didn't let it slip. But--remember that day a couple of weeks ago where I took Freddie out to Chicago because you needed that day to write and we wanted to be out of your way? Freddie and I decided to buy all the kids there presents in your name, and we dropped them off before we came home. I got Freddie's opinion on some, and Katie helped via Facetime. So this Christmas, they all have presents to open, and they're all from you."

"Oh," Luke breathed, overcome with emotion, eyes stinging with tears. "Did you really?"

Reid smiled, snorting a laugh at Freddie's excessive nod and grin. "We did, you should get some pictures through, too. I asked Maya from the home to send them when she had the chance, and she promised she would."

It's something that Luke had done so many times, but this year his mind has solely been on his upcoming book with Hannah making sure he hit his deadlines. The foundation work had been delegated, but he would still check in from time to time. And of course donations were made around the holidays to charities as they normally were, but for Reid to do something like this? God, it was beyond anything he'd ever imagined.

Clambering out of Reid's lap, Freddie climbed into Luke's, Peggy making space for him, and held his face between his chubby hands. "Daddy, I got 'em cars, n'maminal plushies, Cap stuff, Star War stuff n' lotsa lotsa toys! It was fun!" Freddie added, obviously proud of himself.

Luke put his hands over his son's and grinned, kissing his forehead. "You're such a sweet boy. Thank you for being so kind."

"Welcome!" Freddie exclaimed as Luke drew him in for a tight hug.

"I love you so much." Luke pressed a couple more kisses to his hair and sat him down in his lap, holding him close before catching Reid's warm gaze.

"Thank you, Reid," Luke told him, reaching out to take a hold of his hand, giving it a squeeze. "That's seriously the best present I've ever gotten. Those kids are gonna be so happy today, and it's all because of you."

"They will, and it's not just because of me, they're there because of you and your efforts." Reid lifted Luke's hand to his lips, kissing it. "But you're going to have to forgive me, because this isn't quite over."

Luke wiped at his eyes, not knowing he'd let loose a few tears, and let Freddie scramble out of his lap with an impatient huff and go back to playing with his new toys, calling on Peggy who trailed after him with a bark.

"Now what?" Luke asked with a fond grin.

"I have one last present for you, but...it's not here."

"You're going to kill me with your kindness, Reid. I don't need anything else from you, nothing. This is more than enough."

Reid huffed a laugh. "Okay just give me a second, this is just something small." He got up and got his phone from where it was charging and sat back down right next to Luke.

Confused, Luke rested his head on Reid's shoulder, a hand on Reid's knee as he watched Reid scroll through his photos with his thumb till he landed on something that wasn't quite clear to see. It was a dark picture, but it was taken from so far away it wasn't easy to make out.

"What is that?"                                                                     

Reid pinched his fingers outward to zoom in and handed the phone to Luke, who took it in his hand.

"It's not the greatest picture, but I know that the writing desk you have at the moment was one you bought for convenience. You'd bought it in a rush, and it wasn't what you wanted. So, this is something I think will be perfect for you. I'm sorry it's not ready for you yet."

Luke felt like he couldn't breathe, now that he looked at the photo properly, he could see a desk. A beautiful one at that, with sets of drawers each side and a large work surface. It looked like the perfect height, a little rough around the edges, but still perfect.

He glanced at Reid and smiled. "Did the order take long to come through? Because of the snow? I mean, I love it and you don't have to apologise for that."

Reid's lips twisted upwards and he just about held back a laugh, catching Luke's gaze. "I didn't order it--I made it."

Luke's heart, he was sure, had stopped for a beat or two.

"You made it? What the--?" He managed to splutter out a couple of seconds later, in obvious shock.

"I've been making it on and off for the past four months."

"This isn't small at all, Reid!"

Luke tried to figure out how in the world Reid would've found the time to make this by hand and he didn't even know how to get to the part about Reid being some sort of amateur carpenter, before a thought struck him.

"Is this where you've been sneaking off to on the weekends and some evenings when you said you've been going to the gym with Dev? I knew that picking up a habit for the gym just wasn't like you, you hate going there."

"You caught me," Reid put a hand up in surrender and let himself laugh. "I was supposed to have it finished and varnished by now. But Freddie got sick, and then I got sick so it was impossible."

"God, Reid," Luke breathed, looking at the picture again and shaking his head, a few tears rolling down his cheeks because he just couldn't help it. "You are unbelievable. When did you even learn to do this?"

Luke felt a kiss to his hair from Reid, and a thumb that wiped away his tears. "It's a hobby from long ago that needed some practice, and this was the perfect way for me to get back to it. I'll have it ready for you by next week."

"Where are you even keeping it?" asked Luke, lifting his head from Reid's shoulder and smoothing a hand over Reid's curls that had overgrown lately.

"In Dev's garage--he's been a great help."

Luke pouted exaggeratedly. "And happily keeping your secrets for you."

"It's a present! He had to keep it a secret, Luke."                   

The hand in Reid's hair moved to Reid's cheek, and Luke brushed his thumb through his stubble with a loving smile. "I hate you so much, and I love you too. You're stupid and the worst, but I love this so much and I'm going to cherish it forever. The fact that you've made it with your hands that you're so precious about most of the time, means the world to me. Thank you."

Reid, perplexed, just laughed some more, taking the phone from Luke and putting it behind him on the coffee table. "I'll take the compliment?"

"You should," Luke sniffled and wiped at his own face with the sleeve of his hoody.

There were no other words that could describe just how amazing this gift was. He knew he was going to take such good care of it, and knowing Reid, there would be instructions to hand about how to take care of it exactly.

But god, Reid had made this with his own hands and it was just for him. Luke knew his desk wasn't perfect, but he managed with it. Once he and Reid had finally moved into their house, replacing the desk had been something way in the back of his mind, despite how much he found his current desk not good enough. It was completely unimportant in the scheme of things.

However, somehow Reid knew exactly what Luke had needed when he hadn't known it himself.

"Why do you love me so much?"

It took a moment for Reid to reply, but Luke wasn't sure he ever needed an answer. It was just awe and love and pure reverence for this man who he'd somehow been lucky enough to marry and have by his side for the rest of his life.

"Because it's easy to love you," Reid said sincerely, before smirking a little. "Not all the time, but most of the time."

Luke swatted at Reid's chest earning him a mock sound of pain. "Stop joking around, you seriously love to ruin sweet moments between us, don't you?"

Reid rubbed at his chest with a smile. "Oww, okay I deserved that."

Luke put his hand over Reid's and threaded his fingers through his. "Sorry, but you just blew all my future presents for you out of the water. I don't think I can ever top this."

"It's not a competition!"

"I know, but like I said you're the worst and I love you and I love this table." Luke said with a huff, before biting his lip. "And is it weird I'm thinking about getting this table home as soon as possible so you can have your way with me on it?"

Reid laughed heartily, loosening his grip on Luke's hand and instead thumbed at his chin playfully. "Not weird at all, also one of the reasons why it's so easy to love you."

With a wink, Luke let his voice dip lower, a seductive tone. "You calling me easy, Doctor Oliver?"

Reid rolled his eyes, but matched his tone exactly. "You're only easy for me, that I do know."

Luke fake swooned right into Reid's lap, as Reid laughed from up above him. "Oh doctor, you can have me anyway you want, right here, right now." He emphasised his words with a sexy arch of his back and a, frankly, obscene groan, loud enough for only Reid to hear.

"I would if I could, but our son, any moment now is going to complain about being hungry and I'm not sure I wouldn't agree with him," Reid said as he slid his hand under Luke's hoody, scratching his fingers lightly across his stomach making Luke suck in a gasp of a breath.

Before Luke could even whine about Reid teasing him, a small three year old had flung himself on top of Luke, his lightsaber jabbing into his stomach.

"Oww, baby!"

"Sorry! M'hungry!" Freddie declared, wiggling into a sitting position right on top of Luke's stomach, dropping his lightsaber next to him.

There really wasn't anything else Luke should've expected. Sometimes it was like Freddie and Reid had the same mind. "I'mma make pancakes for Papa wiv' my phil n' angies," Freddie added, waggling his fingers.

"Phil and angies?" Luke resisted the urge to laugh out loud, looking up at Reid knowingly. "Did you teach Freddie that?"

Reid ignored him, lips twitching with a smile. "I think you mean phalanges, bub."

"Yuh huh, _foolangies_ \--Daddy say that you say I make bestest pancakes, Papa."

Reid swept Freddie's curls out of his eyes with a nod and a soft smile. "You do, and I'm really hungry, just like you."

Peggy chimed in with her own bark, obviously hungry for her own breakfast too, nosing and licking at Reid's face in excitement, her tail wagging. It had Freddie and Luke both giggling at Reid, his face full of disgust as he tried to push her away.

"Peggy's hungry, too!" Freddie exclaimed.

Luke tickled at Freddie's stomach, making him giggle harder, feeling content as Reid threw him a wink and look full of joy.

"That she is, honey," Luke told him, feeling like his own heart was fit to burst with love and all the sappy feelings Reid secretly loved so much. "And so is your Daddy--let's eat."

 

***

 

"Where's Reid gone?" Luke asked as he shook the snow out of his hair.

It had started falling again just after they'd had their Christmas meal. The table had been heaving with so much food, Luke didn't think he'd seen Reid happier, Freddie too. But now that the meal was over, everyone was relaxing, talking, and napping till it was time to open some more presents. And somehow, Luke had completely avoided saying nothing more than a 'Merry Christmas' to his mother, and giving her a hug.

It was still awkward between them and Luke hated it so much.

After the meal, his dad had called on him to help with collecting some more firewood, and to check on the horses, so Luke had gone along. The last he'd seen Reid, he was watching a movie with Ethan, Freddie, Dev and Natalie.

With Katie with family, they'd both decided to spend the day after Christmas together, and since Dev was alone and was practically family anyway, it was a given that he was going to spend Christmas today with him and Reid.

"I think he went up to the bathroom, but he looked kinda sick if I'm honest," Ethan told him, looking up from his iPad, a hand stroking over Peggy who was laying across his lap fast asleep.

That had Luke worried as he untied his scarf, and took his coat off. "Oh, okay--what about Freddie?"

Ethan pointed towards the couch at the back of the room with a smile where Luke saw Dev and Freddie both fast asleep, covered by a thick blanket. Somehow, Freddie had star-fished himself over Dev who, for someone as tall as him, had managed to squeeze himself onto the couch quite comfortably. Freddie was still wearing his tiara and his princess dress from his earlier tea party, snoring away like a little lawnmower with his bunny clutched in one hand.

"You'd better go and check on him," Holden told him, squeezing his shoulder. "Let me know if he needs anything."

"Thanks, Dad."

Luke rubbed at his hands to warm them up and sprinted up the stairs, heading towards the bathroom. But the bathroom was completely empty. As he made his way back down the corridor, his eyes fell on a figure on the bed in his old bedroom, the door slightly ajar.

Making his way in quietly, Luke smiled to himself as he saw Reid curled up in his bed, eyes closed and breathing steadily. He carefully sat down next to him and rested a hand on Reid's forehead, checking for a fever, but he felt normal. But Luke couldn't help but worry anyway, knowing that Reid wouldn't have come to lie down if he wasn't feeling too good. He carded his fingers through Reid's hair, hoping it was soothing enough, trying to figure out what could be wrong.

"You watching me sleep? That's creepy," said a croaky voice.

Luke huffed a laugh as Reid opened one eye to look at him. "There's nothing creepy about it, I was worried about you."

Reid finally opened both eyes and smirked his way. "I'm fine, just thought I'd rest my eyes. It's been a busy day."

"Just say you were napping old man, and we'll be done with it," Luke quipped, earning him a glare this time around.

"I wasn't _napping_."

But Luke couldn't help but tease him some more. "My sweet pumpkin pie, it's perfectly okay to nap. The older you get, the more sleep--"

"Alright, alright--I get it," Reid sat himself up against the headboard and grabbed his glasses from where he'd laid them next to him on the bed and put them on looking stupidly cute and grumpy, "I'm old, and I need more sleep--laugh it up."

Luke's mouth twitched with a laugh, but it slipped through as a grin instead, playing with Reid's fingers with his own. "I'm only kidding."

"Uh huh, sure."

But Luke's grin faltered anyway, guilt making his chest ache. "I was just worried about you. Ethan said you were looking a little sick, and--ugh, I'm a selfish man to bring you here when you're not fully recovered. You should've stayed home."

Reid coughed, wincing as it hurt, making Luke since in sympathy, but laughed anyway. "And miss Emma's fantastic food, and the company of your wonderful family?"

" _Reid_."

"No, Luke--come on," Reid wrapped both his hands around Luke's. "I'm okay, just had a coughing fit and needed to lie down. I can rest tomorrow--we have nowhere to go."

"I guess so," Luke relented, still not completely convinced. "But I still feel bad for making you come out today."

This time Reid shook his head with a frown. "Hey--don't do that, don't feel bad. I wanted to spend time with you, our son, and the family. I'm fine, but what's more important is if you've had a talk with your mother? Has that happened yet?"

Luke felt his heart sink at the mention of his mother. "No, not yet--I've barely said a word to her."

"Has she talked to Faith?"

Luke shook his head. "I asked Faith how things have been between them, but she's been the same with her as she's been with me."

Lifting Luke's hand to his lips, Reid pressed a kiss to the back of it. "It'll all work out."

There was still that doubt, that anxiety in the back of his mind, but Luke had to believe it. "I hope so."

A knock on the door had them both look towards it, finding Faith who looked a little happier and content than he'd seen her in a while.

"Sorry to disturb you guys."

"It's fine, you weren't disturbing us," Luke told her, patting the space next to her. "Come sit down."

Looking a little sheepish, Faith looked to someone that was out of sight for Luke. "Mom wanted to talk to you, to us--is that okay?"

"Oh," Luke took a breath, chancing a quick glance Reid's way who gave him an encouraging smile. "Umm yeah, sure--that's okay."

"I'll go," Reid said, moving off of the bed stopping Luke's protest before it could start. "I need something to drink for my throat anyway."

"Have some honey and lemon tea, I know Dad has some. Ask him for it," Luke instructed him, still holding onto his hand.

With a roll of his eyes, Reid relented. "I will." He gave the back of Luke's hand another kiss and a squeeze, and gave a nod towards Faith as she brought in their Mom.

"Find me later," Reid said softly, moving away.

Luke nodded in reply with a sweet smile and let his fingers slip away from Reid's reluctantly. He would've loved to have had Reid right there with him, but Luke didn't always need physically close to know he was right there with him, no matter what.  

As Luke moved into Reid's space on the bed, and Faith and his mother sat down on the bed near him, Luke caught sight of Reid by the door, sending him a flying kiss and a wink that didn't fail to make Luke's heart sing. Instead, Luke just about held himself back from laughing out loud, and let himself feel the love Reid was sending him his way.

But, he turned his attention back to hand, trying not to startle when his mother took her hand in his own, face drawn into a frown.

"I'm so sorry, Luke," she said with tears in her eyes.

Luke covered her hand with his other one, shaking his head. "Mom, you don't--"

"No, honey...let me say this," she took Faith's hand in her other hand. "I had a talk with Faith already but I wanted to speak to you both together, too. I've been unfair to the both of you. I let my emotions cloud my judgement, and let you two believe you'd done something wrong--but you hadn't. The both of you are old enough to not need me or my approval for anything."

"That's not true," Faith insisted. "We need you more than you know."

"That is true," Luke added, throwing in a small smile, needing to sound confident. "You're our mother, and we will always need you. You have the right to be disappointed with how you found out, because that was never our intention--and that is something we can both apologise for."

Luke took a breath, meeting Faith's gaze with a small smile, then turning his attention back to his mother knowing full well that what he felt was entirely true and justified. "But I won't apologise for helping my sister when she needed me most, and when she knew that you were under stress at work and didn't need to worry unnecessarily--not till things were certain."

 "Baby, I know that now--and you did the best thing for your sister. You and Reid both did. I just wish that--"

"We'd told you face to face," Luke finished for her. "Mom, _I know_ \--I wish we could've told you too. We had it all planned out and everything. Both Faith and I just wanted to be certain about her thoughts and feelings before she came to you for advice. You can understand that, right?"

"I can, and I'm proud of you," Lily looked at them both, "the both of you. Despite my mistakes, you've both grown up to be amazing adults, and now amazing parents. Your children are, and will be so lucky to have you both."

Faith's hand automatically went to her stomach, the bump was hardly noticeable yet, but it soon would be and Luke couldn't wait to welcome the new baby into their family. He was sure his Mom felt the same way, especially since she'd been so excited when Freddie had come along. Her love for him was so sweet to see.

"And our children are lucky to have you as their Nana," Luke told her sincerely. "You mean the world to Freddie, and to us all."

"Yup," Faith agreed. "And this baby will have us all to love him or her, right?"

"Yes," Lily nodded, tears spilling over. "You'll have me always, I'm sorry that I ever made you think otherwise."

"Oh Mom." Luke slipped his hand out of her grasp and wrapped her up in a hug, Faith joining in as they all had a bit of a cry and then laughed incredulously, wiping at their tears.

"We're all so emotional," Luke said with a wet laugh. "I blame you, Mom."

Lily gaped, a smile emerging on her lips anyway. "What? Baby, that's unfair."

Faith laughed some more but nodded. "I know I get my dramatics from her."

"Same here!" Luke concurred, both of them high-fiving, making their mother shake her head with mirth.

Now that things were finally fixed between them all, Luke finally felt like he could breathe again, like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. It was clear that Faith had been feeling the tension too, which wasn't doing her any good at all. But now, the light was back in her eyes, and that's all Luke would ever want for his family, for them to be happy and content.

Reid was right after all, everything would be okay, that it would work out.

Luke was sure an 'I told you so' was on the cards, but he didn't mind it one bit. All that mattered was that things were better now, and that they had only happiness to look forward to.

 

***

 

After Faith, Luke, and Lily had the little gossip session that they'd been missing out on for the past week or so, Luke finally made his way downstairs to find Reid again. His mom left early to pack up for another business trip, and Faith had gone to call her boyfriend. She was excited to tell him the good news that things were all fixed, and let Luke have a quick conversation with him also, her boyfriend wanting to thank him for all his help.

Luke found Reid in the kitchen talking with his Dad, clutching a mug of hot tea Luke was happy to find.

"Hi my sweetheart, my pumpkin pie, how are you feeling?" He sidled up close and bumped their shoulders together lightly with a grin.

Reid only just stopped himself from scowling. "I didn't know you liked to embarrass me in front of your father."

"I'm not embarrassing you!" Luke laughed, sharing a smirk with his Dad. "I can't even ask how you are, sweetums? We're married!"

"Sure whatever," Reid mumbled, taking another sip of his tea.

"I'd thought you'd be used to this kind of thing by now," Holden added, eyebrows raised and looking as if he was trying not to laugh.

"Your son is full of surprises, and not the good kind," Reid said, lips twitching with a smile.

Holden nodded. "I'm not going to deny that."

Luke gasped, pouting and feigning hurt as both his Dad and Reid laughed. "You guys are mean. And you too, Dad?"

Holden laughed some more before shaking his head. "Only joking son, you didn't give me too much trouble."

Reid knocked their shoulders together on his end, and squeezed the back of Luke's neck, somewhat lessening his pout. "You give me trouble, but I can handle it."

Luke rolled his eyes, lips twitching with a smile. "Touché."

"Everything go okay with your mother?" Holden asked instead, turning serious.

Luke gave Reid a quick smile and nodded. "It's all good, she didn't say 'bye' to you before she left?"

Holden smiled. "No, she did but was in a rush and didn't say much--I assumed everything was okay by the big and tight hug she gave Reid."

Luke snorted a laugh. "No way! Please tell me you got a picture of Reid's face when that happened. It's a miracle, like an eclipse that happens once every hundred years."

"Now who's being mean," Reid said with a scowl.

"I'm only kidding!" Luke gave Reid's cheek a kiss and shared a smile with his Dad. "The air has been cleared, and Mom apologised, we apologised--all is good."

"I'm glad, I know it's been weighing on your mind."

"Yeah, but now it's all done with, and you have another grandchild to look forward to," Luke told him, waggling his eyebrows.

"That I do, I'm getting old, Son--it's about time I had some grandkids. As much as I love them, getting to give them back at the end of the day is a blessing in disguise."

"I can't wait for that," Reid concurred, raising his mug.

Luke gave Reid a death glare and a light shove that made Reid laugh lightly. "Raising children is a hard job, but one that brings you double the joy, am I right Dad?"

Holden nodded, trying not to laugh himself. "It does, and you'll know what I'm talking about soon enough--now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and check on everyone else. Let me know if you need anything Reid, and you too Luke."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Thanks, Holden," Reid said.

Holden made a quick exit to leave them alone that wasn't obvious _at all_ , and Luke turned all his attention onto his husband, scowling his way but not quite able to keep up the pretence.

"Do you really hate bringing up our son? Is he that much of a hassle?"

Reid huffed a laugh and put his mug down, dragging Luke close by wrapping his arms around his waist. "Do you not understand my sarcasm after so many years with me?"

Luke put both his hands on Reid's chest, smoothing his thumbs over the softness of his cashmere sweater, and stole a kiss that tasted spicy but sweet. "I do--I just can't imagine either of us being grandparents really. I'm kind of dreading the day our kids grow up and leave us forever."

Reid tightened his hold on Luke, and knocked their foreheads together lightly with another laugh. "They're not going to leave us forever, they would be living their lives, making their own families. Just like we are."

Why did Reid always have the right answer? It was annoying as much as it was reassuring. "I know, you're right. Doesn't mean I can't still dread it."

"Luke, it's years away--let's think about the now, the present, for example--how did things really go with your mother?"

Luke took a breath and shook his head to rid himself of silly thoughts. "I wasn't lying earlier, it's all good. We had a talk and I feel like it was all so stupid really. You can say I told you so."

Reid smirked but ignored that last statement. "It's the unnecessary situation that was stupid, not you."

"I know, it's just stupid how much I let it affect me."

Reid frowned down at him, tightening his grip on Luke, his voice full of worry. " _Luke_."

Luke knew exactly what Reid was getting at. "It's my brain, I know. I'll stop thinking about it now, okay? Now tell me, how are you feeling really. Did the tea help?"

Reid didn't look convinced at the change of subject, but his frown lessened somewhat. "I'm feeling better. Your Dad managed to hunt down some honey and ginger tea, and it helped."

"Good." Luke palmed at Reid's face, thumb brushing against Reid's beard and gave into the urge to give him another kiss, just because he could. "You just can't seem to shake this flu and it has me worried."

"It's been just over a week, Luke--and it's about time I get back to work now that I can breathe again, and that I can atleast walk around without wanting to sleep all the time."

That piece of information had Luke deflate. He'd really liked having Reid home for so long, even if it had been for not so great reasons. They'd gotten into a new routine that felt different but amazing, and waking up to see Reid everyday and having lazy mornings together had been wonderful.

"When are you going back?"

"The twenty-eighth, didn't I tell you?"

Luke may have missed that memo. Maybe he'd been too wrapped in all his other thoughts, but it made him feel sad about it. "I know you have an important job, and you love it so much and you're dying to get back, I promise I do know that--it's just that I'm going to miss you not being home all the time."

"You're a sap," Reid punctuated with a kiss to Luke's forehead. "I'll miss you too...there, I said it."

Luke automatically pouted and frowned. "Reid."

"You are a child," Reid told him with a smirk and a slap to his ass that had Luke jerk on the spot.

" _Reiddddd_."

Reid laughed, sliding his hands up and down Luke's back to soothe him. "As much as I do love my work and as much as I like to keep busy, you know I love spending time at home with you and Freddie. I would've had to go back to work eventually."

"Of course I know," Luke relented, his hands finding Reid's beard again, fingers pushing against the grain. "But I'm gonna miss this beard of yours. We haven't made full use of it, please don't shave it just yet." And Luke hoped Reid got what he was hinting at.

A mischievous look came over Reid's face. "Oh you'll miss this, will you?" He ducked his head into Luke's neck and rubbed his face into it along with some kisses, making Luke squirm and giggle. It felt rough and ticklish, but so _good_ at the same time and he couldn't help but lean in to it.

"Reid! What are you doing?"

Reid lifted his head, quirking an eyebrow, and leant in for long and deep kiss that left Luke's legs feeling like jelly. "How about I promise not to shave it and we can make use of it tonight?"

"Sounds good," Luke breathed, his eyes unable to stray away from Reid's lips.

"Actually," Reid quickly glanced down at his watch and motioned his head towards the stairs, Luke almost shivering in anticipation as Reid pressing a lingering couple of kisses to his cheek and across his jaw before moving his lips to Luke's ear whispering, "your room is most likely empty, and it's been a while since--"

Before Reid could even finish the thought, a screeching Freddie in Dev's arms jogged into the kitchen and pulled them apart.

"Oh whoops," Dev spun them back around, putting a hand over Freddie's eyes as Freddie giggled. "Sorry to interrupt. You guys decent there?"

Luke, a little flushed, laughed and let Reid steal one more kiss before wriggling out of his arms. "We're decent, Dev. And I'm glad you did interrupt us because this guy just won't leave me alone."

In retaliation, Reid gave Luke a nudge with his elbow and a mock glare, but couldn't help the grin that overtook his face.

Dev laughed, turning around and dropping that hand that had been covering Freddie's eyes. "Well, Freddie and I are happy to rescue you from this man who just can't seem to get enough of you, am I right Freddie?"

"Yeah!" Freddie yelled, bumping Dev's fist. "We heroes."

"That you are, baby," Luke agreed, giving both Dev and Freddie a once over. "You guys have a good nap?"

"The best nap! Right, Fredster?"

"Yuh huh!"

They both looked adorably sleep rumpled, Dev's hair somehow still perfect and artfully falling over his face, long enough to tuck behind his ears but still looking effortlessly beautiful. Luke was particularly jealous of him for that. But his clothes gave him away, his henley a little wrinkled as well as his jeans. But he'd deserved the nap after having come straight from the hospital after a night shift. Freddie was still in his princess dress however, his tiara gone, but his hair falling out of his bun again gave him away, as did his flushed cheeks.

"You guys are strange," Reid commented, grabbing the cookie jar from behind him which Freddie caught sight of with a gasp. Luke groaned inwardly and knew there wasn't anything he could do to deter Freddie from eating anything sweet now. Reid knew it too, judging by the sheepish look on his face.

Like father, like son.

"M'hungry!" Freddie declared, and then patted at Dev's cheek. "Can I down, please?"

Dev blew a raspberry on his cheek that had Freddie giggle with joy, before lowering him down carefully and handing his bunny to him that he'd stashed in his back pocket. Freddie took it and ran straight into Reid's legs, looking up at him imploringly. "Papa, share please?"

"Sure, bub."

Reid lifted Freddie to sit on the counter next to him and handed him a cookie, and took one for himself.

Luke caught Dev's gaze, who was trying to hold back a laugh and Luke rolled his eyes. "See what I mean, Dev. Reid spoils him so much."

"I don't spoil him," Reid argued, his mouth full.

Dev walked over and grabbed a cookie for himself, Reid grinning delightedly. "There's nothing wrong with a little bit of spoiling! Plus after a nap, some sugar is essential to boost the brain back into action."

Reid nodded in approval, Freddie copying him with a vigorous nod of his own.

Even Luke knew that was a complete lie, giving both Dev and Reid the dirtiest look that had both Dev and Reid burst out laughing.

"I know what the both of you are trying to do," Luke complained, crossing his arms. "I'm not an idiot."

"Noooo, don't get upset." Dev stuffed the rest of the cookie in his mouth, chewing quickly, and wrapped Luke up in his long arms, squishing him into his broad chest. "We only tease you because we love you," he said, smacking a kiss to Luke's forehead.

"Speak for yourself," Reid quipped, being an absolute tease.

Luke's mouth fell open with disbelief. "I cannot believe you."

Reid stuffed another cookie in his mouth, smoothing his hand over Freddie's curls with an innocent look. "What did I do?"

With a defiant glare, Luke gave into Dev's embrace and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Fine, since you don't love me anymore--I'm going to leave you here, and take Dev home with me instead."

Reid shrugged. "You're more than welcome to do that. But, unless you want to suffer Katie's wrath, I'd rather you re-consider that option."

"Whatever, Katie won't mind. Will she Dev?"

"Naa," Dev tightened his arms around Luke with a laugh. "We're pretty open minded as a couple."

"Wonderful," Reid said, indifferent to situation. "You can take him."

"Good, we'll go now."

Luke moved to leave but Freddie piped in, with a tiny frown, looking so sad with his arms outstretched."I love you, Daddy--don't leave me!"

The guilt that coursed through Luke was the worst thing he'd felt in forever. "Baby, no--I'd never leave you."

He quickly slipped out of Dev's arms and scooped Freddie right into his own, holding onto him tightly. "I'd never ever leave you, I love you so much sweetheart, so much."

Luke sent Reid a glare, who did look a little guilty himself. "Look at what you made me do."

Reid bent down and gave Freddie a kiss to his hair, but the smirk was still visible. "I'm sorry, but you can blame Dev."

"Thanks, man," Dev deadpanned and flipped them off discreetly. "You're lucky I love you guys."

Luke laughed lightly and smoothed a hand over Freddie's cheek, giving him a quick kiss. "You okay, bubba?"

"Yuh huh," he nodded, before twisting to look at Reid. "One mo' cookie, Papa?"

Reid's lips turned inwards to stop the laugh, but Dev cracked up laughing instead, moving to sit down at the dining table. "He is literally a mini-Reid, I swear."

"Don't I know it," Luke retorted with a knowing smirk, before setting Freddie back onto the counter again, smoothing his princess dress out for him. He re-tied his hair into a bun for him, wondering whether it was time to book a hair appointment to get it cut. Luke was dreading it because he loved his hair so much, but Freddie's hair could do with a trim, if not a full chop. But it all depended on whether Freddie was less frightened by the idea of it.

Luke booped Freddie's nose to get his attention and smiled his way. "Baby, if you're hungry, I can give you some fruit. One cookie is more than enough. What would you like?"

Freddie seemed to think about it for a second. "I want a 'nana."

"A banana? Sure."

Before Luke could even move to get one, Reid had grabbed one from the fruit bowl on the counter and had peeled the skin, handing it over to Freddie.

"Here you go, monster."

"Thanks, Papa!"

Luke pressed a sloppy couple of kisses to Freddie's cheek and laughed as Freddie made a face pushing him away, his tiny brows furrowed as he ate his banana, legs swinging.

Reid shared a look with Luke, the same fond one from before as they wondered how in the hell they had such a cute kid. But there were more pressing matters at hand that needed to be discussed.

"So tell me, Dev," Luke quirked an eyebrow for effect and crossing his arms over his chest. "Is Katie really that open minded? Things seem to be pretty moving fast, huh?"

Dev was sat at the dining table smiling down at his phone at something, but twisted around with a blush tingeing his cheeks.

"I--look, we're good for now and things are moving fast, but it feels right, you know? And she's totally amazing, I just don't know why we took so long. And Jacob is the best, I love hanging out with them both."

"You guys are spending the day together tomorrow, right?" asked Luke.

Dev smiled to himself, so enamoured by just the thought of her, hearts in his eyes. "Yup, gonna take them to Chicago for the day. There's a fair I think Jacob will like, Katie seemed excited about it, too."

Luke felt his heart soar, because if there was such a thing as soulmates, Dev and Katie were it...he was sure of it. Maybe things had moved faster than what was considered normal, but Katie seemed happier than ever, and they'd oddly and wonderfully become a small family unit in just a few months. He caught Reid's gaze and they both broke out into accidental grins, knowing they were both thinking the same thing.

"Awwww, he's in looooove," Luke exclaimed, hand to his heart. "Isn't he cute, Reid?"

"That he is," Reid concurred with a chuckle, helping Freddie peel the rest of his banana. "Very cute--I never thought I'd see that side of Dev."

Dev made a face. "Stop that."

Luke felt like teasing him some more. "I think we may have a wedding next year, what do you think, honey?"

Reid nodded. "I think so, better get those suits and hats in order."

Dev's blush was getting deeper by the second. "You guys are the worst."

Wiping away fake tears, Luke sighed happily. "Awww, my boy is all grown up. But can we keep him forever? He's adorable."

Dev laughed, his embarrassment fading somewhat. "Of course I'm adorable, but you're not keeping me. It's bad enough I walked in you guys that time in Reid's office, I do not want to risk that if I ever lived with you."

This time it was Luke's turn to blush and his thoughts drifted to that moment. As mortifying as it had been, Luke had been grateful to whatever powers above that Dev had chosen to burst in when things had just finished, rather than _during_ the act.

"People would pay a lot of money for what you saw," Reid quipped.

Dev shuddered, putting both hands to either side of his face, as if he was reliving it all. "Please do not say things like that, your bare butt was the stuff of nightmares. It was honestly like walking in on your parents going at it, or like walking in on a sibling. I didn't sleep for days."

"My _butt_ , as you say, is very highly regarded--you can ask Luke," Reid argued seriously, a hint of a smirk slipping through. He was hell bent on making Dev feel even more uncomfortable, and it was working considering the horrified look that came over Dev's face.

"I think I'm going to pass?" Dev said, mortified, his voice pitched high with humiliation.

A shriek of a giggle had Luke turn his attention to the little guy in the room who was pointing at Reid. Freddie's grin was blinding, his giggles adorable. "You say butt, Papa!"

"Oh my god," Luke groaned, trying to hold back his own amusement. It was currently Freddie's favourite word and it, without fail, had him in hysterics every time someone said it. "Can you stop saying 'butt'? Stop corrupting my child with this kind of talk."

"Butt!" Freddie shrieked, giggling even harder. "Daddy say butt!"

"Why are you guys talking about butts?" Natalie piped in from the doorway, with Ethan behind her, the both of them looking utterly confused.

"Butts!" Freddie squealed, still giggling. "Natty say butt!"

Reid, Luke, and Dev, not knowing how to explain how they even got to that topic of conversation, burst out laughing. Freddie giggled along with them, and none of them were able to stop.

If Christmas meant laughing about butts, then well...it was the perfect way to spend Christmas in Luke's book.

 

***

 

" _Oh god_ , oh my god--okay...I think I'm just gonna lay here for like the next hour or so. Get used to it."

"Okay cowboy, I may love you--but there's no way I'm letting you stay on top of me. I need to breathe."

"I'm not that heavy!"

"You're heavy enough, Luke."

"Ugh fine, just gimme a second here--you smell really good."

"I smell like massage oil and sex, it's a weird combination."

"Mmm...I love it, and I love you."

A rumble of a laugh from Reid had Luke grin sleepily into Reid's neck where his face was currently resting. "I love you too, but we're both a mess and I think a shower would be a good idea."

Luke lifted his head and gave Reid a good once over, and it made his heart beat a little faster.

Reid's hair was a complete mess, his cheeks still a little flushed, and it was a flush that went right down his chest which was the most adorable thing in Luke's eyes. He still had a sheen of sweat all across his body--and then Luke could understand, well actually feel, that they really did need the shower realising that things between them were somewhat sticky, and also very sweaty.

And best of all? It was totally because of him that Reid looked this way.

But Luke couldn't help but snort out a laugh when he noticed something else and that had Reid frown adorably at him.

Reid dragged his knuckled down Luke's bare back, his other hand smoothing his hair away from his face, a sweet smile on his lips. "What're you laughing at?"

Leaning into Reid's touch, Luke dragged his own finger through Reid's beard and dropped a kiss on his chin. "I-uh, kinda got your beard?"

"Got my wha--ohhh, right--the hazards of having you on top," Reid said with a chuckle. He tried in vain to wipe it away, but Luke finally guided his hand to Reid's cheek and helped him clean it up with a chuckle of his own.

The beard had done it's damage as promised by Reid, Luke's neck and _other_ parts of his body feeling the oh so delicious stinging burn, he was sure it would look better tomorrow. The towel under them however had prevented most of the damage of the other kind. Sometimes when the pleasure was just too good, it wasn't difficult to let yourself go completely and then end up making a mess of yourself...and the man under you.

Luke heaved himself up and sat back on his haunches on Reid's lap, Reid's hands finding their way to his bare thighs, hands smoothing up and down them. Luke caught them in his own before they headed towards the danger zone.

"Reid, I may be younger than you but there is no way I'm getting it up again. You wrecked me."

Reid smiled proudly. "I wrecked you? Weren't you the one doing all the work?"

Luke rolled his eyes fondly. "Yes, I guess I was--and that's also the reason why you owe me a blowjob."

"I will put it on my list--not that I didn't want to blow you earlier by the way. You're the one who stopped me."

"Reid, your throat isn't feeling better, and what if you had a coughing fit in the middle of it and--?"

"You're not _that_ big, I can handle it."

Luke gasped, mouth falling open. "What do you mean?"

Reid knew he'd made a mistake and sighed heavily. "Jesus Christ, not like that--that's not what I meant--"

Luke resisted the urge to laugh, wanting to tease Reid some more and moved to get off of him, trying to look and sound pissed off. "That's it, no more sex is ever happening between us ever again--apparently my dick is too small for you."

"Luke, hey--" Reid caught a hold of Luke's hand before he could go any further and dragged him back into arms. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. You have the biggest dick, the prettiest dick...I've never had a better dick in my life, I promise."

Hearing that, Luke couldn't help but laugh out loud, Reid's face twisting into a smirk of his own.

"I hate you, you asshole," he said, thumping at Reid's chest.

"But I love you and your dick." Reid cocked an eyebrow and moved his hand towards what he loved so much but Luke knocked his hand away.

Luke bussed a kiss to Reid's cheek in reply. "Look sweet pea, my dick loves you too but he is tired and so am I, and we both need a shower and I promise to let you give my dick all the attention you want tomorrow, okay?"

Reid looked put out, but he finally relented. Even Luke could see that Reid was wrung out, and was close to falling asleep if they didn't bother moving right then. So with a grunt, Reid sat up and Luke pulled him into the shower, making sure they had some warm towels to wrap themselves in once they were out.

They'd left the farm earlier that evening after having some more food to eat, and after opening some more presents. Even though Luke had asked his family not to spoil Freddie, he'd been given so many books and toys that he knew it was time to do a good clear out and donate what Freddie didn't play with anymore to those who needed it. His grandmother had made sure they left with enough food to last them till the next day, which was blessing in disguise since it saved them having to cook at all the next day.

Once they'd gotten home, a tired, post-tantrum Freddie had been bathed and put straight to bed, Peggy had gone straight to her own bed and had fallen fast asleep, her day having been just as tiring.

Luke was then able to set his sexy plans in motion.

It wasn't anything elaborate, but something different from the usual. He'd given Reid a hot oil massage, which had then led onto some _naked_ activities between the two of them. And they both agreed, it was the perfect end to their day.

With a toddler under their feet, it was hard to find quality time for just them these days. But Freddie was mostly a good kid, and would sleep through the night without a fuss, Reid handling the early mornings and Luke waking up in time to handle Freddie once Reid had left for work.

But lately, especially since he'd gotten ill, he'd gotten into the habit of getting into their bed in the middle of the night. They both knew that it was a phase he'd grow out of. However, if Luke had to be honest, lately he kind of loved having Freddie and Reid to cuddle with through the night. They were both his best cuddle buddies.

 

***

 

"Where'd you learn to give massage like that?"

"Hmm?" Luke asked sleepily.

They'd gotten out of the shower, without partaking in any more funny business, much to Reid's chagrin. Luke, feeling a little more refreshed but not enough to go for a second round, thought it'd be best to change the sheets with Reid's help just in case Freddie did turn up. Plus, it'd help them sleep better that night.

Cuddled up in Reid's arms, head resting on his shoulder as Reid, wearing his cute glasses, was on his tablet to check on emails and other things he may have missed over the day. It took Luke a few moments to understand what Reid was getting at.

"The massage from earlier," Reid clarified with a chuckle.

Luke glanced up at him with a grin. "You're not the only one who has magical fingers, Doctor."

Reid laughed. "Uh huh, sure--thanks for that by the way. It helped more than you know."

And Luke knew, it had been a while since Reid had taken a while to take care of himself. As much as Reid's yoga obsession helped him, there was nothing like a deep back massage to bring some well needed relaxation. Some mornings, if Freddie was in the mood to do it and Luke had woken up extra early, he'd watch them both do yoga together. Reid would guide him into some easy postures, take him through some breathing exercises even though Freddie giggled through all of them, and they would then do sun salutations together. Luke had been sure to capture those mornings on camera whenever they did happen.

"You're welcome, I'm happy you're happy," Luke told him honestly, giving Reid a tight squeeze.

Reid met his gaze and smiled down at him fondly, kissing his forehead in reply before gesturing to the tablet. "Maya sent those photos through of the kids, want to have a look?"

Luke nodded and sat up, feeling wide awake, taking the tablet from Reid and flicked through the pictures.

The kids looked so happy, so joyous that it made Luke's heart grow ten times bigger. It was only a small gesture, but it had made such a big difference. He made a vow that he'd be sure to do something similar next year, not just for one foster home, but for many more. There was also a photo of a sweet baby boy and girl, holding their animal plushies and grinning their toothy smile, and it had Luke's eyes pricking with unshed tears.

"Those are the sweetest pictures, thanks so much for doing this," Luke said, giving Reid a kiss. "I think you may have just spawned an idea for next Christmas, and I have you to thank."

"I knew it would, I saw that look on your face."

"What look?"

Reid shrugged, smiling slyly. "That determined one, it's hard to explain--but I just know."

"I know you know, you genius."

 Luke gave a smug Reid his tablet back and grabbed his phone off of the drawers next to him, making a note of his ideas.

"I'm going get Gabriella and Isaac to get a list together and maybe we can do a big thing with some of the other foundations. This is exactly the kind of thing Isaac was wanting to do." He honestly couldn't wait to get started on it with his co-workers and friends, his heart and mind were racing with just the thought of it all.

Once he was done setting his reminders and making his notes, Luke put his phone back and got under the covers about to rest his head on Reid's shoulder again when he noticed a strange look on Reid's face.

"What's with the face?"

Reid just smiled and closed the cover over his tablet, taking his glasses off, wiping a hand over his face. "You do know that Isaac has the biggest crush on you, right?"

Luke had no idea what Reid was talking about, none whatsoever. " _What_?"

Reid held back a laugh, pressing his lips together. "Please tell me you know about it. He's been working for you for almost a year now, and it's obvious every time he's around you."

"Really? I honestly didn't know," Luke confessed, scrubbing a hand through his hair in disbelief. They were good friends as far as he knew. "I mean, he doesn't make it obvious to me in any way, he's not said anything!"

"Of course he's not going to say anything, he's crushing on a married man who has a kid, plus you're his boss and his friend. He's not exactly going to tell you about it."

"And what, it's obvious to you somehow?"

Reid rolled his eyes, as if it didn't even need an explanation. "I think I'll notice a guy, or a girl, giving you a good look and appreciating you when I used to do exactly the same. It's not like you ever noticed my advances."

Luke laughed with a shake of his head. "Ummm no, I'm not that much of an idiot. I saw you look at my lips more than you looked me in the eyes when we first met, I knew...I just didn't know for sure. And now what, are you jealous of a younger man crushing on me?"

"He's how old? Twenty?" Reid put both his glasses and tablet away with a smirk. "No, not jealous at all...I expect it."

"You expect it?"

"Yeah, why not?" Reid quirked an eyebrow, giving Luke a once over. "You're a hot guy with good hair, a good body, and lots of money. Who wouldn't like you?"

"So my personality counts for nothing?" Luke asked, trying not to laugh.

"No, not really. I make sure I'm not around you so much so I don't have to deal with it."

Luke punched Reid's arm softly in reply, knowing Reid was joking. "God, I hate you."

"I hate you, too," Reid said as he smirked, moving to lie down with his hands behind his head. "You are more attractive than you think you are, Luke. And it's not just because of the way you look. It's about time you realise that."

Luke couldn't help the blush he knew was tingeing his cheeks, and looked down at his hands in his lap. "You're just saying that because you're married to me."

"I'm not, I promise." Before any more doubts could creep into Luke's mind, Reid had taken a hold of his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, reassuring him with just that one touch.

Luke met his gaze and smiled. "You're too kind to me."

"You deserve it," Reid told him without hesitation.

"But," Luke cleared his throat not knowing how to answer, who knows where the emotion had come from, and threaded his fingers through Reid's, "now whenever I see Isaac, I'm going to think about his crush on me. He's young, I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable around me, Reid."

"I think you're thinking too much about it, he might be young but I'm sure you're not his only crush. And I think he's dating someone."

"Dating?" Luke was confused because it's not as if Isaac and Reid were that close, how would he know about it? This was new information he was desperate to know more about. "Who is he dating and how do you know?"

"I think I'd notice if I saw Isaac lurking around the hospital waiting for a certain paediatrician. I may have also seen them closer than friends would be."

It took a few moments, but Luke realised who Reid was talking about his mouth fell open in surprise. He'd officially met him at the hospital Christmas party a week ago and had been completely charmed by him, it also helped that he was easy on the eye. "Oh my god, Dr. Hernandez? I thought he was married!"

Reid laughed. "Where did you get that idea? He's not married, I think he was engaged for a while but that was over just before he started working with us."

"Oh that's horrible, but Isaac is a good guy, and Rafael is the nicest. I can't wait to ask Isaac about it all." Luke wanted to lend his support, he wasn't trying to be nosy about it at all.

"No, you can't ask him about it, because I think they're keeping it quiet. I think he would've told you if he wanted to."

"But--"

"But nothing, leave them to it. I'm sure Isaac will come to you when he wants to," Reid told him firmly.

Luke had to concede, Reid wasn't wrong.

He was just happy to know that Isaac had found someone, albeit someone quite a few years older than him, but someone wonderful. Luke wasn't in a place to judge, and he wouldn't judge anyone in a relationship with an age difference. If it worked, then it worked--no matter the age difference.

Both settling further into bed and under the covers, Luke had a question on his mind he couldn't believe he'd never asked. Maybe in a strange way it was too personal, in ways not so relevant anymore, but he felt like his curiosity needed to be sated.

Reid had his eyes closed, both hands on his chest and Luke turned on his side to face him. They were revelling in the silence, not quite wanting to sleep--not quite wanting the day to end.

"Reid, you sleeping?" Luke asked, just in case he was.

"No," Reid opened his eyes and smiled softly Luke's way, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just have a question."

"Shoot."

Luke pushed both his hands under his cheek, getting comfortable, and took a breath before he spoke. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, and I know you've been honest about exes with me before, but...did you ever date anyone older than you?"

Not looking surprised by the question, Reid seemed to take it in his stride. Luke knew that Reid wouldn't hide things from him. "Older meaning?"

"Older by more than say, five to ten years?"

Reid chuckled and nodded. "I did. Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious, I thought you only went for younger guys with the tales you've told me."

Reid laughed heartily, his throat still a little rough sounding from his flu. "You really think I had a type?"

"You married me," Luke quipped back.

Reid took a moment before agreeing. "Yeah I guess you're right. Not as young as you, but definitely around the same age or younger. Except this one man."

"Ohhh," Luke quirked an eyebrow, intriguied. "This _one man_ , where'd you meet him?"

Reid scratched at his cheek. "I met him at med school...he was a librarian."

Luke burst out laughing. "Oh my god, a librarian--this sounds like porn. Did you make out between bookshelves in the quiet corner of the library? Did he have glasses? Please tell me he had glasses, and was nerdy but hot."

Reid found Luke's amusement infectious and laughed himself. "He did and he was, and we might have made out in the library more than once but it didn't last long. Only a couple of months."

"That's still a while, Reid."

"It was, but we knew it was never going to be anything more serious. It was fun, and he was a good guy."

Luke waggled his eyebrows, this question the most important and took a hold of Reid's hand once more, playing with his fingers, smoothing over Reid's wedding ring too. "How much older was he?"

"About the same age difference we have. We had to end it because of my workload, and because both of us knew we could only be friends and nothing more than that. It wasn't love, just companionship. He was good about it, and actually the one who suggested breaking up."

Luke was glad that Reid had had only good experiences with relationships, he'd not had many, but the few relationships he'd had and told Luke about, had all ended in ways that weren't damaging for him. "That's nice, that things were so amicable. Are you still in contact?"

Reid shook his head, eyes wide. "No, no--I'm sure he's happy wherever he is. Not everyone stays friends with their exes like you, Luke," he said pointedly.

"You're so mean to me," Luke complained with a frown, wanting to explain himself. "I only have the one ex. After him, there was you, and it's not like we're best friends or anything right now."

"I know, I know," Reid teased, pulling Luke closer. "Just pointing out that you're a better man than me."

Luke puffed his chest proudly, snuggling into Reid's side, and lifting his head for a kiss. "That is true."

Reid was happy to oblige him, twisting to meet Luke and smile into a sweet kiss. "You're ridiculous."

Rubbing their noses together, Luke couldn't help his own smile. "So are you."

A movement out of the corner of his eye had Luke pull away, confused, but it wasn't until Reid's lips twisted into a strange smile that Luke realised what was going on.

"He's by the door?" Luke whispered.

Reid nodded with a fond smile and sat up against the headboard, shoving a couple of pillows behind him in the process. "Freddie, is that you out there?"

It took a couple of seconds, but a small, nervous voice rang out from behind their bedroom door that was ajar. "No."

Luke and Reid both stifled a laugh, Reid putting a finger to his mouth to quieten Luke down before calling out to their son again. "Do you want to come in? Or are you gonna stand outside all night?"

"No," came the answer again, his little fingers curling around the door before both Reid and Luke saw his bedhead and his sweet face. "I wanna come in."

Reid lifted the duvet on his side and gestured for Freddie to come in. "Come on in then, bub. You're gonna get cold out there, and so is your Papa if you don't get in here quick."

A few seconds later, Freddie padded into the room, wringing his hand around his bunny plushie and frowning with his tiny brows. Luke could tell he was feeling guilty for coming into their room, he did so every single time, and it made his heart ache so much. But he didn't ever want Freddie to feel bad about it.

So he wanted some comfort and not want to sleep alone, Luke could understand that...so could Reid, and they weren't going to deny him that.

Freddie was climbed carefully into their bed and right into Reid's arms. Luke was sure Reid felt the same concern he was feeling by the way he wrapped him up in his arms and pressed a kiss to his head. He'd curled himself tight into Reid, his fingers gripping at Reid's t-shirt, a habit that he'd not lost ever since he was a baby, his bunny resting in his lap.

"You okay, monster?" Reid asked, smoothing a hand over his cheek. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, jus' missed you," Freddie said softly.

That confession made Luke's heart burst with an infinite amount of love for his little boy. He reached out and smoothed a hand over Freddie's arm to get his attention.

"Aww, we missed you too and it's okay you're here, okay?" Luke waited for a small nod from Freddie. "You want some water, honey?"

Freddie nodded again, and Luke grinned his way. He sat up and poured some water out from a bottle into a glass he had, and carefully handed it to Freddie who was quick to gulp half of it down. Before Luke could even ask Reid if he wanted some, Freddie looked up at Reid and held his glass up to him.

"Papa?"

"Thanks, bub."

Reid dropped another kiss to his hair and took the glass from him, drinking all that was left of the water, and handed it back to Luke to put away. But feeling thirsty himself, Luke had some too as Reid asked Freddie how his day had been to get him to perk up a little.

Freddie talked about how he was going to share all his toys with his new baby cousin, and take care of the baby because he would be a big boy by then. His ramble included a status update on his bunny and how she was no longer sick, how excited he was to see Hannah and Gianna in Chicago next weekend, as well as babbling about how much fun he's going to have when his Grandpa takes him to see baby horses soon. Anything to do with animals had Freddie vibrating with excitement.

"Papa, you know Unca' Dev got me a big, big book about maminals." Freddie emphasised how big it was by spreading his arms out wide. "I love maminals lots."

Luke shared a laugh along with Reid.

"And what's your favourite animal today?" Reid asked him.

"I love," Freddie took a couple of seconds to think before answering, "pengins! 'Cause they cute n' live on ice n'snow...n' I love snow. And, they babies are gray n'fluffy too!"

"Penguins?" Luke gasped, holding his fist out. "They're one of my favourites too--they are the cutest!"

Freddie's favourite animal changed from week to week, so it was always worth asking just to see his sweet smile, and excitement about all the new facts he'd learnt about them all.

Freddie giggled and met Luke's fist with his own, and then reached up to hold Reid's cheeks between his small hands. "Papa, what's yours?" Freddie asked.

"I love sloths."

When Freddie looked lost, Reid was quick to clarify. "You know the one that hangs out in the trees, sleeps all day, hardly moves and is so lazy? I love them because they remind me of your Daddy."

"Hey!" Luke pouted as Freddie and Reid both laughed. "I'm not lazy, and I love my sleep, okay? I love dreaming, I love my soft bed, and most of all I love cuddling with you guys."

"I love cuddlin' too, Daddy!" Freddie said, throwing his arms around Reid's neck and snuggling even closer with a yawn. The sight made Luke feel like the luckiest man alive.

Reid rolled his eyes knowingly, and slid further under the covers, Luke settling the covers and pillows around them all as he got comfortable in bed too, with Freddie still cuddled up in Reid's arms but slowly starting to slump with exhaustion. "That's good to know, because it's way past your bedtime, little man. Come on, get your head on a pillow--your Daddy and I are right here."

Freddie relented without too much of a fuss, and moved out of Reid's arms and lay down in between them, the bunny having pride of place right next to him. They curled up around him like they'd been used to lately, keeping him sheltered in their own way.

Luke carded his fingers through Freddie's curls watching as Freddie's eyes got visibly heavier, and kissed his cheek. "Papa and I love you so much, baby. Sleep tight, we're right here, okay?"

"Okay." Freddie rubbed his fists into his eyes and yawned, smacking his lips together.

The gesture brought back a ton of memories for Luke, who in some ways mourned the days Freddie was a baby. It was a magical time for them all, and so damn precious. But there was also magic in seeing a human being you'd nurtured from birth, grow and grow and develop his own mind, and his own personality.

There was definitely magic there, if not more than from before.

It was as if Reid could tell what Luke was thinking, or atleast remembering the early days with their son the same way he was. His own eyes were trained on Freddie, hand idly patting on his chest to soothe him, Freddie's small hands resting on his.

"Papa?" Freddie called out softly.

"Hmmm yes, monster."

"Sing, please?"

Luke couldn't help a huff of a laugh, because he knew Reid would fold like paper for his boy. Any request wasn't ever too big for him. He did feel a light kick to his calf, and a half hearted glare was thrown his way from Reid and it had Luke stifle another laugh.

"Sure, what did you want to hear?" Reid asked.

"D' nice one," Freddie told him, eyes on his Papa. "The one, one--when I got bad dreams n'you sing it."

"Ohhh, that one."

Luke wasn't quite so sure what Freddie was talking about, but he didn't want to get in between their moment now. He knew that Reid and Freddie had their own things they did together, and one of them was the nights where Reid would sing him to sleep. And although Luke had heard Reid sing him to sleep many a time, he hadn't realised that there were certain songs for certain moods.

As Reid starting singing softly still patting lightly at Freddie's chest. Luke tried to pick up the words, the melody; to see if he recognised anything about it, but nothing. It felt and sounded familiar, but new at the same time. And it was so soothing, so sweet--if Luke had known about this song's magical properties, he'd have gotten Reid to sing it to him whenever he couldn't quite sleep.

Luke felt pretty special knowing that Reid would only ever sing in front of him and Freddie, no one else. It was a shame because he did sing so beautifully, no matter what Reid thought, but in other ways he felt honoured it was only ever for them.

But no, this song was something for just Reid and Freddie, and he didn't want to get in between that. He was perfectly content not knowing anything about the mystery song at all.

Freddie was sound asleep a minute or so into the song, his breaths softer and slower, his arms up above his head, and his little lips in a pout. Luke brought the covers a little higher over him so he wouldn't get cold, and leaned over to kiss Freddie's temple as he slept away. Luke could feel Reid's eyes on him and so met his gaze, laying back down and smiling his way.

"He sleeps just like you do," Reid whispered.

Luke eyes fell on Freddie again, who was now snoring lightly. "You think so?"

"I know so," Reid nodded in reply, and Luke grinned his way. It was nice to know there were bits of him in Freddie, no matter how small.

"That was nice by the way," Luke said after a few seconds of silence.

"The song?" Reid asked quietly with a smile, reaching a hand out, carefully avoiding Freddie between them, and rested it on Luke's cheek, thumb smoothing soothingly over his skin.

"Yeah, sounded really peaceful."

"You don't want to know what it was?"

"No, it was too magical. I'll ask to know about it one day, just not today."

Reid looked confused by Luke's request but huffed a laugh anyway. "The song's magical? Not heard that before."

"How many people have you been singing this song to?" Luke teased.

Reid laughed. "Just Freddie, I promise."

"That's good." Luke put a hand over Reid's, the one that was resting on his cheek. "He's so, so lucky to have you, you know that right?"

"He's lucky to have the _both_ of us, and we're lucky too."

Luke couldn't help but agree. "We really are. We have the best of everything, Reid. And we are all so lucky, so privileged. Sometimes we can get lost in the bad things that happen, but look at what we have. A home, jobs that we love, a family of our own. There's so much we have to be thankful for."

It was if Luke could feel the concern radiating off of Reid in waves. "Where's all this introspection coming from?"

Luke smoothed his fingers over Reid's knuckles, taking a hold of his hand, and sought to reassure him. "I don't know, I guess things around the world kind of suck and I feel like I'm not doing enough, and feeling like there's nothing we can do hurts sometimes. But I want to do more, I want to do as much as I can to help."

"That's a noble idea, and I know you'll make it happen, and we can make it happen together. You don't ever back down from anything."

Reid was always so encouraging, Luke wondered how he'd ever survived without that kind of support, that kind of backbone in his life.

"You're so sweet to me, thank you."

"Not sweet at all, call me hot and be done with it."

Luke huffed a laugh. "You're hot even when you're sick and snotty and coughing your lungs out, how about that?"

"That's acceptable."

"You're so weird," Luke told him, twisting his head to kiss Reid's palm. "How're you feeling though?"

"I'm better, don't worry about me now. It was just the flu."

"Can't help it, I love you too much--don't like seeing you that way."

Reid's hand slipped out of Luke's, fingers carding through his hair and over his scalp instead. "You think I like seeing you that way any better?"

Leaning into Reid's mini-massage, Luke sighing softly. "Nope, so you know how I feel."

"That's fair," Reid answered after a moment of consideration. "And what about you? I know Faith's situation was a burden on your mind."

"Yeah I know, but I feel much better about it all. I think her boyfriend is coming over for New Year's though, that'll be nice."

"Good, so can we count this as a successful Snyder-Oliver Christmas? It wasn't quite free of drama, but we did get through it relatively unscathed."

Luke hummed, before unexpectedly yawning and smiling to himself. "We did, and it was the best Christmas ever--and I know I thanked you already, but I can't wait to see that table you made for me. You are such a talented asshole to take on a task like that, but I love you."

A rumble of laugh had Luke answer with his own, Reid's hand slipping to the nape of Luke's neck and giving it a squeeze. "That's enlightening to know and I love you too. Now, I can tell you're tired so get some sleep and I'll be sure to give you and that _friend_ of yours some special attention tomorrow."

"Oh my god," Luke chuckled, settling comfortably and throwing an arm carefully across Freddie, a hand settling on Reid's side. "My friend looks forward to meeting you in the morning, how about you get some sleep? You didn't even get that nap you wanted earlier today. Go to sleep, I love you and goodnight."

"Fine...goodnight _Mom_ ," Reid mumbled, earning him a light shove from Luke.

"You're such an ass."

"You love me really."

"I do," Luke confessed without a beat.

"Hmm, and I love you too. Goodnight, Luke," Reid said softly, quickly and carefully leaning down, mindful of Freddie, to steal a kiss from Luke that he was happy to give, and dropped another lingering kiss to his forehead, and one on Freddie's forehead too. He then switched his bedside lamp off, plunging the room into darkness, save for the shaft of light from the hallway light they always had on.

Reid settled his head back onto his pillow and obediently closed his eyes with that infuriating but cheeky smirk of his, and rested his hand back on Freddie's chest, keeping his own breaths in time with his so he could fall asleep just as quick.

But Luke didn't want to close his eyes yet, not just yet.  

There were moments in his life where he thought he really and truly wouldn't have this. A home, a husband, a child of his own, and a life so fulfilling that he was truly happier than he'd ever been.

Luke was glad he'd weathered the storms, glad that he'd waited it out. Even though there had been times where he thought about not wanting to wait around, god was he happy and proud of himself that he did. Proud that he didn't succumb to the dark and kept fighting to make his dreams a reality.

When he looked at two of the most important anchors in his life fast asleep right next to him, he didn't know when he'd felt so completely happy and content. And maybe in the next year there could be another anchor, another little person to make their life even more glorious.

But regardless, what he had now was beyond his wildest dreams, beyond compare.

Only a fool wouldn't appreciate the enormity, the honour, that he had living the life he was.

 

And Luke definitely wasn't a fool.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about maybe skipping a couple of years to the future if anyone still cares to read about these two? Yay or nay?


End file.
